


Basic Functions

by Lilian



Series: Rajan and Kala and Wolfgang, together [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, F/M, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: When Rajan leaves for a few days, they get so lost in each other that they forget pretty much everything else.





	Basic Functions

**Author's Note:**

> thanks (as always) to hippocrates460 :)
> 
> I imagine that this scene takes place after about a year of them living together.

 

 

 

It starts with Wolfgang forgetting to do the dishes, because Kala was wearing that underwear, and that underwear was basically a call for sex. She laughs and agrees when he shares this, and they tumble into bed and kiss and kiss and kiss, happy and carefree and bursting with low fire in their guts.

Later, when Wolfgang’s fingers are buried in Kala’s wet heat, he reaches over to the other side of the bed to pull Rajan closer to them and only remembers he’s gone on a conference when his hand only encounters the sheets of their bed. She notices the thought and kisses him harder for it, asking for a third finger. Not a lot of things turn Kala on as much as Rajan’s and Wolfgang’s positive interactions, and this, sparing a fleeting thought to their second partner out of familiarity, seems to fall under the same jurisdiction.

They fuck slowly and lovingly, fall asleep almost immediately afterward, and wake up late because Rajan always sets the alarm on his phone.

*

That afternoon they are making out in the comfortable armchair when Rajan calls on Skype. Wolfgang answers without hesitation, going back to kissing Kala one more time immediately after, but that deep voice going:

“Hi, my darlings. What a lovely sight you make.” catches both of their attention.

“My husband!” Calls Kala, face lighting up in delight, turning a bit in Wolfgang’s lap to see the phone that he dutifully holds up, maneuvering it so both of their faces are visible to Rajan.

“Hello Liebe,” Wolfgang joins in.

“How is the trip going?” Kala asks, engaging Rajan immediately with business plans, how the negotiations are going over the new HIV meds. Capheus drops in to visit them, and a bit later even Sun turns up to give Rajan advice about a particularly tricky deal.

Rajan is getting good at predicting who is talking to him through Kala or Wolfgang. Most of the time he notices now when someone visits, even though the cluster got better with not so obviously talking to thin air around them.

“And how was your day?” Rajan asks later when its just the three of them again.

Kala blushes. Wolfgang knows she’s thinking about that morning when he ate her out again and again. The way she shuddered against his tongue, bracketing his face with her thighs.

“We...” He says. “Fucked. All day.”

Rajan looks at them, shocked for only a second, then laughs. Probably at Kala’s expression. Or possibly at Wolfgang’s utterly unselfconscious grin.

“Good on you,” Rajan chuckles. “Did you have something to eat too? Are you hydrating yourselves properly?”

At the reminder, Wolfgang’s stomach grumbles, and he feels the barely-there sensation when Kala becomes aware of how dry her mouth is. They share a guilty look, but only through their mental connection. Wolfgang hopes the phone didn’t pick up the empty sound his stomach made.

“I think we needn’t worry him too much,” Kala suggests quietly.

“You can’t lie for shit,” Wolfgang reminds her. It’s true.

“We’ll have something right now,” he says to Rajan, as a compromise.

“Okay,” Rajan answers readily enough. “Also, don’t forget, it’s bin’s day today.”

Shit, of course, they forgot.

“You are so right, husband mine,” Kala says, smiling at him adoringly. “It completely slipped my mind.”

“Not too surprising. You got a handsome fellow there to keep you busy.” Rajan beams at them, and suddenly Wolfgang misses him like never before.

“Wish you were here.” He says quietly, but both of his lovers hear, and he immediately feels her warm blooming affection in their stomach. Is it really surprising that they forget to eat while on such a dizzying amount of endorphins? “Have you ever had phone-sex before?”

Everything Wolfgang suggests for bedroom (or occasionally living room, and rarely bathroom) activities gets greeted with shy enthusiasm, and this is no different when he sees Rajan’s pupils blow and Kala unconsciously grinds down on his thigh a little.

“No,” Kala whispers aloud completely unnecessarily.

“Yes please,” Rajan says a millisecond later. “But let’s start with both of you getting a full glass of water. I’ll wait.”

They scamper into the kitchen like overeager children. The water is a blessing, and they thank Rajan with a pretty explicit show. The phone is placed against the kitchen appliances here, and Wolfgang goes down on Kala for the fourth time that day. The noises she makes are arousing as hell, especially mixed with Rajan’s breathless praise. They love when Rajan calls them pretty, mesmerizing, beautiful, exquisite. Love when Rajan moans how much he loves seeing them enjoying the sensations they cause each other to experience. After a while, when Kala asks to be filled, they maneuver themselves around. Wolfgang slicks his cock up with some lube they managed to find under the dinner table (how did it get there?), and he tells Rajan to do the same while he jerks his cock. Rajan’s breath hitches, clearly getting the idea, and then Kala, their perfect shy Kala asks to see, and Rajan is hard and wet and so, so red.

“I miss being in you,” Rajan confesses, raising the shaky camera back to his face, and Wolfgang has no idea which one of them he means. Probably Kala. Not necessarily _just_ Kala. And fuck, but isn’t that a hot memory.

Wolfgang’s mouth runs away with him after they join, but that’s usual for them because out of the three of them, he is the best at dirty talk. Funnily enough, it doesn’t do much for him, not the words themselves. Kala and Rajan are mad for it though, and their reactions are a completely other matter. They are getting better at voicing (whispering) their desires, and Wolfgang is so enamored with the way they give in to him slowly, but entirely. While he rocks into Kala, embracing her completely from behind, feeling her all around her plus in their head, he stares at… no, they both stare at Rajan’s small, mostly clear picture on the phone. He is close, gasping harder, moaning more freely. Wolfgang wishes he could hear the sound his hand makes on his wet dick and tells them just that, and Kala wails and that’s enough for Rajan apparently. One or two more minutes and Wolfgang finishes too, Kala having a reflection-orgasm on her own, making them both sensitive at once.

Rajan cleans up, chuckling good-spiritedly, murmuring something that Wolfgang doesn’t catch. He has half a mind to drag them over to the living room to lie down on the thick carpets, fall asleep there. Kala seems almost completely out of it too, there is no way they can make it to the bedroom in this state.

Rajan calls out his name a couple times. Wolfgang focuses in on his besotted face and thinks _beautiful_ before _C_ _hrist, do I look like that too?_ so he’s truly fucked and its lowkey the happiest feeling in the world.

“Hmm?”

“Come on, you need to go and lie down on a proper bed. I’ll call for some food to be delivered to you in an hour, okay? You can nap until then, but go over to the bed and make sure my darling wife gets there too, okay?”

Just how does Rajan know about him wanting to collapse on the sofa when he’s not even a sensate himself? Wolfgang concentrates on trying to send him this question mentally, but the only thing he gets back is Will snorting in amusement.

“Wolfgang, can you do that for me? Answer please.”

He nods into the camera seriously, although its so hard to keep his eyes open. He prods Kala, not sure if mentally or with an elbow, and they walk to the bedroom slowly.

“Good job, darling. Such a good boy for me,” Rajan encourages him through the phone and the surge of content Wolfie feels towards him should be illegal. Kala murmurs his feelings aloud for Rajan to hear, and he all but purrs, so pleased.

“I love you too, my darlings. I’ll call you when your food arrives, okay? Now rest, sweets.”

They disconnect the call and curl up around each other.

Wolfgang falls asleep in under a minute.

 

**Author's Note:**

> is it only me who can't let go of this three? :) leave your enthusiasm in the comments, please ;)


End file.
